Electronic devices often require power from a portable power supply. These power supplies can include rechargeable lithium-ion batteries that are arranged in an assembly or pack. The batteries are arranged in series or in parallel to obtain a desired capacity or voltage.
In view of the demand for portable power, improvements in battery assemblies and power components are desired.